mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Liga Znaczkowa
Ten artykuł dotyczy klubu o nazwie "Znaczkowa Liga". Jeśli chodziło ci o odcinek, zobacz: Znaczkowa Liga. ' Znaczkowa Liga '''to klub założony przez Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle w odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga". Ideą klubu jest zdobycie uroczych znaczków przez tzw. "gładkie boczki". Każda z członkiń reprezentuje inny gatunek kucyków - Apple Bloom to ziemski kucyk, Sweetie to jednorożec, a Scootaloo jest pegazem. Poczynania Znaczkowej Ligi możemy oglądać w wielu odcinkach. Nazwa została wymyślona przez Apple Bloom. W odcinku "One Bad Apple", do ugrupowania dołączyła kuzynka Apple Bloom z Manehattan'u, Babs Seed, która obiecała założyć oddział Ligi w swoim mieście. Przedstawienie w serii 'Założenie' Chociaż te trzy przyjaciółki poznały się dopiero w odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga", to pokazały się razem już w "Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1", gdzie chowały się pod stołem w obawie przed Księżycową Czarownicą. Twórcy serialu wyjaśniają to pomyłką.Nayuki, jedna z osób pracujących nad serialem rozmawia na temat pojawienia się ZL w odcinku pierwszym Kucyki spotkały się na znaczkowym przyjęciu u Diamond Tiary i założyły ligę, kiedy odkryły, że łączy je brak znaczków. Sweetie Belle zaproponowała by założyły "sekretny klub", a każda z nich zaproponowała swoją nazwę. Wygrała propozycja Apple Bloom, która zasugerowała by klub nazwać Ligą Znaczkową. 'Rozwój' Liga nie jest jednak sekretnym klubem, ponieważ jej członkinie zaśpiewały o niej piosenkę na konkursie talentów. W odcinku "Konkurs talentów" Applejack oddała Lidze Znaczkowej swój stary domek na drzewie, jednak był on w rozsypce. Apple Bloom udało się go w całości odrestaurować i przekształcić na siedzibę klubu. Wieża obserwacyjna z teleskopem pojawia się w odcinku "Dzień uznania dla rodziny", a w innych odcinkach na przemian - pojawia się i znika. W odcinku "One Bad Apple" do Ligi znaczkowej dołączył nowy członek - Babs Seed, która obiecała, że założy filię w Manehattanie. 'Zajęcia' thumb|Applejack oddaje swój stary domek Znaczkowej LidzeLiga realizuje różne działania by odkryć wyróżniające ich, szczególne talenty. Przed założeniem ligi w odcinku znaczkowa liga, Apple bloom próbowała zdobyć swój znaczek jednego dnia, przed imprezą Diamond Tiary.Na początku sprzedaje jabłka z Applejack, pokazuje klijentom, że na przykład można je jeść trzymając na nosie, podrzucając i łapiąc w pyszczku. Następnie rzuca jabłko w góre i odbija je paletką, znowu rzuca je w góre odbija tylnymi kopytami i trafia w kartke. Po chwili zobaczyła Time Turnera i pyta się goczy kupi troche jabłek, na co on odpowiada, że nie. Apple bloom pyta się dlaczego, on odpowiada, że ma w domu, ona nadgorliwie zadaje pytanie czy jest pewien, a on mówi ,że jest prawie pewien. Apple bloom dalej mówi, że jest prawie pewien, ale całkowitej pewności to nie ma, Time Turner pyta się czy jeśli kupk troche jabłek to będzie mógł odejść, Apple Bloom się zgadza. On daje Applejack pieniądze i ucieka. Myśli, że jeszcze czeba zwiększyć sprzedaż wieć wsypał jabłka Applejack do worka pani, która nie chciał kupić jabłka. Applejack, oddaje wszystkie jabłka, żeby ta pani sie nie gniewałą. Następnie z Rainbow Dash próbuje żąglerki, lecz po chwili wszystkie sześć piłek upada, próbując lotnie, w rozbiegu upada, przy karacie okazało się, że nie jest na tyle silna by ruszyć worek treningowy. Latawiec zaczyna wariować w powietrzu i upada, w wyścigu na rolkach idzie jej kiepsko, ale wychodzi z tego cało, po tym wszystkim Apple bloom idzie z Pinkie Pie piec ciasteczka nie wychodzą jej, ale coś pojawia się na jej boku. Pinkie zgaduje, że to mąka, nadchodzi Twilight i Apple bloom prosi ją, żeby wyczarowała jej znaczek, na początku wyczarowywauje wózek z jabłkami, który niestety znika, nast ępne znaczki to : różowy latawiec, białe babeczki z niebiekimi kubeczkami, niebieski miś, czerwony rower z czarnym siadełkiem, trzyu piłki. Pod koniec odcinka na imprezie Apple bloom spotyka się z Sweete bell i Scootalu, zakładają klub. W odcinku mistrzyni spojarzenia Sweete bell, przed przyjściem Apple bloom i Scootalu, próbowała szycia i opiekowania się kotem Rarity. Następnie dziewczynki próbują stolarki, łapania potworów, chciały być kominiarzami, lecz Fluttershy im na to nie pozwoliła, łapania kurczaków. W konkursie talentów znalazły swoją siedzibe. Wtym odcinku Applejack oddaje lidze swój domek na drzewie. Apple bloom próbuje naprawy, czyli naprawiła okiennice, wygładziła ściany, odbudowała dach, i odmalowała cały dom. Scootalu robiła plan miejsc w których mogłybyzdobyć znaczek. 'Wrodzone talenty' :'Apple Bloom:' Jej! Cześć Scootaloo. Ale jesteś szybka na tym skuterze! :'Scootaloo:' Dzięki! Jeju, Apple Bloom! Jeju, sama to zrobiłaś? :'Apple Bloom:' Tak! Naprawiłam okiennice, wygładziłam ściany, zbudowałam dach, odmalowałam... :'Scootaloo:' Ale super! A Sweetie Belle co robi? :'Sweetie Belle:' piosenkę :'Apple Bloom:' Tu jesteś Sweetie Belle! Widzisz, mówiłam ci, że znajdziemy ją po jej anielskim głosie. thumb|305px|Herb Ligi ZnaczkowejZnaczkowa Liga prezentuje nam swoje talenty bardzo wyraźnie w odcinku "Konkurs talentów". Apple Bloom szybko i po mistrzowsku naprawia stary domek na drzewie, który oddała im Applejack, Sweetie Belle bez problemu komponuje piosenkę, która miałaby im służyć za hymn, a Scootaloo wykonuje spektakularne manewry na jej skuterze. Później Apple Bloom pyta Sweetie czy zaśpiewa na ich pokazie, ale ona odpowiada, że wolałaby zająć się kostiumami i scenografią; pyta również Scootaloo czy wymyśli choreografię, jednak ta woli wykonać piosenkę. Wtedy choreografia pozostaje na głowie Apple Bloom. Żadna z nich nie potrafi sobie poradzić ze swoimi zadaniami dlatego często korzystają nawzajem ze swojej pomocy. Apple Bloom doradza Sweetie w sprawie scenografii, Sweetie pomaga Scoot w wymyśleniu fragmentu piosenki, a Scoot podpowiada Apple Bloom jak zabrać się za taniec. Sweetie Belle próbuje swoich sił w szyciu w odcinku "Mistrzyni spojrzenia", gdzie szyje dla ligi płaszcze wraz z ich logiem. Jednak nakrycia pozszywane są nierówno. Pod koniec odcinka "Konkurs talentów", Applejack, Rarity i Rainbow Dash odwiedzają ligę za kulisami. Podczas gdy Applejack i Apple Bloom oraz Rarity i Sweetie są siostrami, Rainbow i Scoot nie są ze sobą w żaden sposób spokrewinione. Komentarz na profilu deviantArt Lauren Faust - Scootaloo i Rainbow Dash nie są spokrewnioneMimo to Scootaloo idealizuje Dashie, która jest dla niej wzorem do naśladowania, co możemy zauważyć choćby po jej zachowaniu w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". 'Wystąpienia' thumbDo tej pory wyemitowano szesć odcinków skoncentrowanych na Znaczkowej Lidze: "Mistrzyni spojrzenia", "Konkurs talentów", "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi", "Hearts and Hooves Day", "Ponyville Confidential" oraz "One Bad Apple". Liga pojawia się również razem w odcinkach takich jak "Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1", "Znaczkowa Liga", "Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1", "Luna Odmieniona", "The Cutie Pox", "Secret of My Excess", "Hearth's Warming Eve", "Family Appreciation Day", "It's About Time" i "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2". Występują również w remasterowanej wersji czołówki. W otwarciu odcinka "Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1" kłócą się co reprezentuje sobą Discord. Apple Bloom mówi, że reprezentuje nieład, Sweetie Belle, że reprezentuje zło, a Scootaloo, że reprezentuje chaos. Po uspokojeniu ligi, Cheerilee każe im napisać wypracowanie wyjaśniający znaczenie słowa "niezgoda". Dziewczynki są również pierwszymi ofiarami paranoi Twilight w odcinku "Lekcja zerowa", kiedy ta daje im swoją ''lalkę w nadziei, że będą się one o nią kłócić. Kiedy jednak liga nie jest zainteresowana zabawką, Twilight rzuca na Mądralę zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że każdy kto na nią spojrzał chciał ją mieć. Dziewczynki zaczęły o nią walczyć, a kiedy Twilight nie udało się ich uspokoić, poprosiła o pomoc Big Macintosha, który też zakochał się w lalce i dołączył do walki. Całą sytuację zakończyła interwencja Księżniczki Celestii. Pojawiają się również w odcinku "Luna Odmieniona" gdzie przebrane są za klasyczne potwory rodem z filmów Universal Studio: Sweetie Belle jako Drakula, Scootaloo jako wilkołak oraz Apple Bloom jako narzeczona Frankensteina. W "Hearts and Hooves Day" starają się znaleźć idealnego partnera dla Cheerilee. Śpiewają wtedy piosenkę The Perfect Stallion, która doprowadza je do wniosku, że najodpowiedniejszym ogierem dla ich nauczycielki będzie Big Mac. W "Ponyville Confidential" członkinie ligi zostają reporterkami szkolnej gazetki i jako tajemnicza Gabby Gums zbierają materiały do kolumny plotkarskiej. Dziewczynki jednak zapuszczają się za daleko i publikują co raz to bardziej intymne informacje na temat kucyków z miasta. Kiedy ich tożsamość zostaje ujawniona, dziewczynki wycofują się z reporterstwa i przepraszają swoich przyjaciół. W "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2", rozsypują one kwiaty przed panną młodą. Galerie 300px|left Galeria zdjęć Apple Bloom Galeria zdjęć Scootaloo Galeria zdjęć Sweetie Belle Galeria zdjęć Babs Seed Piosenki * Cutie Mark Crusaders Song * The Perfect Stallion * Babs Seed (piosenka) en:Cutie Mark Crusaders sv:Cutie Mark Crusaders Kategoria:Znaczkowa Liga Kategoria:Organizacje i kluby